


Regrowth

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [25]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Грут всегда прикрывал Рокету спину. Теперь настал его черёд.





	Regrowth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regrowth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062260) by [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl). 



— Рокет... что ты делаешь?  
  
— Спасаю его, — хрипло ответил тот, продолжая сгребать грязь вокруг маленькой веточки. Когда он сказал офицерам Корпуса Нова, что именно ему нужно, они посмотрели на него как на сумасшедшего, но до тех пор, пока они выполняли требуемое, ему было наплевать. — Ты же видел, как у него отрастают руки, да?  
  
— Да, но... — Питер замолчал на полуслове. Разве кому-нибудь повредит, если они попробуют? В конце концов, с ними случались гораздо более странные вещи. И большинство из них произошло за последние пару дней. — Я вроде подумал, что ты хочешь взять что-то на память о нём.  
  
— А ты что, носишь с собой части тела своих мёртвых друзей? Это мерзко, чувак.  
  
Питер решил просто уйти, пока была возможность. Гамора положила руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Они ждут нас. Давай дадим этим двоим немного личного пространства.  
  
Рокет проигнорировал их, засыпая последнюю горсть почвы на место.  
  
— Да, вот так. Мы достанем тебе немного света, немного воды... Ты будешь в полном порядке, — он опустил голову. Чёрт возьми, он отказывался снова плакать. — Ты должен быть в полном порядке.  
  


***

  
  
Свет на «Милано» были приглушен, пока экипаж на планете наслаждался последними лучами заката. Инстинкты Рокета были правильны, Грут уже начал восстанавливаться, но Рокет всё равно отказывался выпускать его из виду даже во сне. Он свернулся клубочком на одной из коек корабля, обняв цветочный горшок, на противоположной стороне комнаты храпел Дракс, когда Питер пришёл проверить, как он.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь положить этот... Воу, ладно! — он резко остановился, прерванный громким рыком. — Полегче, никто его у тебя не отбирает.  
  
Рокет просто продолжил тихо рычать. Питер вернулся в кабину, где, пока они ещё не выбрали следующее место назначения, Гамора наслаждалась спокойным космическим пейзажем.  
  
— Он действительно сильно переживает.  
  
Она понимающе посмотрела на него.  
  
— Мы всегда сильнее всего привязаны к людям, которые были рядом тогда, когда у нас больше не было ничего.  
  
— Наверно.  
  
Чёрт, это, вероятно, было причиной, почему Йонду до сих пор не связался с ним и не угрожал съесть.   
  
— Они будут в порядке.  
  


***

  
  
Всё улучшилось за следующие несколько дней. Учитывая все обстоятельства, Грут регенерировал удивительно быстро, но всё равно понадобится какое-то время, прежде чем он вернётся к своим прошлым размеру и силе. Он ещё не говорил, но Рокет решил, что вполне может болтать за двоих.  
  
— Смотри-ка, ещё пару дней, и тебе даже не понадобится эта банка. Хех, это, скорее всего, последний раз, когда ты будешь меньше меня, мне нужно успеть насладиться этим в полной мере.  
  
Крошечный росток обернулся вокруг его руки.  
  
— Я есть Грут...  
  
— Ага, я тоже тебя люблю. Придурок.


End file.
